Canciones del destino
by x-Claire-x
Summary: Hay canciones que apenas escuchamos cantar una vez nos agradan, pero hay otras que simplemente nos cambian la vida...


Este fic participa en el reto de aniversario: Música que inspira Vol. 2, del grupo de Facebook " Resident Evil: Behind the horror".

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Resident Evil no me pertenecen, pero la historia sí es de mi propiedad.

 **Soundtrack:** Melendi, "Destino o casualidad".

* * *

 **.**

 **Canciones del destino**

 **.**

La noche afuera comenzaba a caer de manera delicada y los rayos del ocaso bañaban el horizonte en un arco de matices que brilló en sus ojos. Las luces de la habitación estaban apagadas y el haz naranja se filtraba degradándose entre los muros, avanzando hasta desaparecer sobre las tablas de madera. Hace bastante que ya no prestaba atención a los archivos que sujetaba entre las manos; su mirada solo se había perdido en alguna parte allá afuera lejos del cristal, lejos de las personas que pasaban por la vereda y mucho más lejos del atardecer. Soltó un suspiro que se perdió en el silencio de la tranquila habitación y dejó finalmente la carpeta sobre la mesa para volverse a acomodar en el sofá. Poco a poco las primeras estrellas aparecían y un aire de nostalgia le clavó el pecho con la misma intensidad de su brillo. Sin haberse percatado comenzó a sujetar con fuerza la cadena que traía aferrada al cuello, y sin saber cómo ni en qué momento, se encontró parada en la acera y con una chaqueta en la mano.

 _Supongo que no importa si tomo aire un rato, tal vez me pueda concentrar más cuando regrese._

Comenzó a avanzar a paso lento, respirando en pausada sincronía el aroma que se desprendía de los árboles que delineaban el camino, y alzando de vez en cuando los ojos al cielo buscando algo más de lo que podía ver. La gente que caminaba en frente suyo poco a poco se fue deteniendo; el semáforo daba en rojo, se detuvo también con ellos y aguardó entre el bullicio de los autos que volvían a ponerse en marcha. Había algo, algo que hace mucho no repicaba en su mente y que empezaba a molestarla, y no era precisamente el hecho de tener que encargarse de un harto de archivos para entregar en dos días, sino que era algo que hace diez años había dejado atrás, algo que creyó ya haber olvidado.

La luz volvió a dar en verde y todos siguieron su camino, pero ella se quedó ahí de pie, pensando, intentando ordenar un poco su mente; ese nombre volvía a aparecer junto al vívido recuerdo de una noche que lo cambió todo y junto a esa melodía que recordaba formarse con las gotas de lluvia. Aquella lluvia de verano...

 _¿Cuál fue el detalle que malinterpretaste?_

* * *

El frío le despertó; las cobijas estaban abajo y aún traía puesta la ropa de ese día, el cansancio lo había hecho caer presa del sueño y ni siquiera se había percatado. Dio media vuelta en la cama rogando por otros cinco minutos, pero estaba seguro de que no volvería a dormir y eso solo fue reafirmado cuando escuchó sonar una melodía proveniente del cuarto de al lado.

—Maldición, por eso odio los apartamentos.

Volteó de nuevo, esta vez quedando en dirección a la ventana. Afuera estaba obscuro, pero se escuchaba el vivo sonido de la ciudad nocturna. Se reincorporó sentándose en el borde de la cama y fijó los ojos en las cortinas que se mecían con el viento colado por los cristales entreabiertos. Ahora daba explicación al frío. Al lado la música comenzó a sonar más fuerte, era una canción romántica, prestó oídos inconcientemente por unos segundos a la letra hasta que algo molesto se levantó y salió de la habitación. No exactamente porque ese no fuera su tipo de música preferida, sino porque sentía que la letra se metía como un dedo en la llaga que aún no cerraba, así que aprovechó la falta de sueño para salir a caminar.

Ya afuera sus pasos avanzaron con dirección errante, no sabía a dónde iba y tampoco estaba seguro de querer saberlo, solo le importaba alejarse y no solo de su apartamento, sino de todo, pero era justamente de lo que más quería escapar lo que le seguiría sin importar qué.

 _Eres débil y por más que corras no podrás evitarlo, te doblegas con solo pensar su nombre…_

Su mente le recriminaba poniéndose en su contra, no era la primera vez. Pero no se equivocaba. Las bocinas de los coches le hicieron salir de su ensimismamiento y de pronto se vio parado en medio de la calle.

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué se supone que haces ahí?

— ¡Quítate del camino!

Se movió rápido mientras seguían tocando las bocinas y uno que otro grito le eran dirigidos, sin siquiera notarlo había terminado parado en una de las plaza de la ciudad. Qué más daba, nadie le reprocharía por estar ahí, nadie lo sabía y a nadie le importaría. Recorrió con mirada lenta el lugar y se sorprendió al encontrar tanta gente pese a ya ser de noche. Varias personas caminando, alguna que otra pareja tomada de la mano y muchos niños que se veían correr, claro, eran vacaciones, era obvio que pudiesen estar ahí.

 _Al menos ya nadie te matará por estar aquí afuera, aún bajo todas estas luces; ha pasado mucho tiempo…_

Bufó con ironía. Con las manos en los bolsillos siguió caminando hasta llegar a una de las pocas bancas que quedaban vacías, pero cuando se dispuso a sentarse una melodía llamó su atención: era el sonido de una guitarra. Levantó la cabeza con curiosidad e intentó encontrar la fuente de aquello con la mirada, casi en el centro de la plaza un gran grupo de gente se amontonaba formando un inmenso círculo y como a cualquier persona normal la curiosidad le picó y se dirigió hasta allá, aquellas notas se le hacían extrañamente conocidas.

Cuando llegó no pudo ver mucho, habían unas tres filas de personas que se enrollaban alrededor antes de llegar a su posición y que le impedían una visión completa de la escena, lo único que consiguió distinguir fue a un joven de gorra el que supuso tocaba la guitarra, y en medio unas cuantas personas que se movían. Inquieto recorrió rápido el lugar con la vista hasta detenerse en un grupo de niños sentados en una de las altas macetas que conformaban la decoración, de un solo salto se encaramó junto a ellos recibiendo uno que otro gesto de sorpresa.

— ¿Usted también quiere verlos?

Él bajó la vista, una niña de unos siete años aproximadamente le sonreía de manera alegre.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Las persona que bailan.

La pequeña le señaló al grupo de personas, desde arriba se podía ver mucho mejor. Ahora distinguía al joven que tocaba en medio, aunque ahora que lo veía bien, no era tan joven como él creía. Enfrente, un sombrero en el que de vez en cuando alguien pasaba a dejar dinero y más adelante dos parejas que bailaban al compás de la música. Estaba más que claro que no era un simple guitarrista callejero, la coreografía que se realizaba estaba perfectamente sincronizada y le daba un toque armonioso a la canción que él cantaba.

—Es muy bonito.

Comentó la pequeña con una radiante sonrisa, él sin quitar la vista del espectáculo solo asintió dándole la razón.

 _Lo es…_

Los aplausos estallaron cuando terminó la canción, incluso él mismo se descubrió aplaudiendo. Un grupo de personas que estaban en primera fila pasaron a dejar algo de dinero al sombrero para luego retirarse, pero no por eso disminuía la concurrencia; desde atrás otro grupo se unía al espectáculo, lo único que habían hecho era que parte de los de la segunda fila pasarán adelante mientras una nueva canción comenzaba. Esta era algo más lenta que la anterior, pero la melodía y la voz del cantante le seguían siendo agradables de escuchar. Sus ojos comenzaron a recorrer los rostros alegres de las personas reunidas sintiendo que su contento se traspasaba a su propia piel. De pronto unas facciones familiares saltaron a su vista, se detuvo cuidadoso en ellas tratando de recordar dónde las había visto, pero solo consiguió sentir una extraña angustia al no poder recordarlo. Esos ojos, ese cabello, recordaba esas cejas fruncidas reprochándole algo, pero ¿qué?

Como si ella hubiera sentido su mirada fijó la vista en él y por una fracción de segundo sintió el verdor de sus ojos clavándose sobre los suyos, adentrándose en su mente y quebrando aquella frágil barrera llamada olvido. En ese momento la recordó.

—Me tengo que ir, mi madre me está llamando. Que tenga una bonita noche, señor.

La pequeña le sonrió mientras tiraba ligeramente de su camisa, él le devolvió una sonrisa algo distraída para luego verla bajar de un salto y correr donde una mujer de cabello castaño.

— ¿Ya hiciste un nuevo amigo Mady?

Cuando volvió su vista al lugar, la chica ya no estaba. Comenzó a recorrer los rostros de quienes se encontraban en primera fila pero casi la mitad ya no eran los mismos. Había llegado un nuevo grupo de personas y otro más se había ido.

 _No, no, no. No justo ahora._

Bajó de un salto y se acercó al grupo, alzó el cuello para intentar ver algo, pero nada. Ella era baja, tampoco serviría de mucho. Empezó a abrirse paso en medio de la multitud rogando al cielo porque aún estuviese ahí, rogando porque no se hubiese marchado ya. Llegó hasta el lugar donde la había visto, pero nada. Al parecer eso había sido todo, tal vez una ilusión o simplemente una ironía del destino.

 _Como siempre vuelves a perder._

Sacó su billetera y tomó algo de dinero, era momento de marcharse a casa y borrar esta noche de su mente como otras más. Avanzó por entre los bailarines y dejó la propina, el joven de la guitarra le regaló una sonrisa que él no pudo exactamente responder.

—Yo no cobro por mi música ni por las sonrisas, pero siempre agradezco lo que venga, tú también deberías agradecerle al destino.

No entendió muy bien aunque mal supuso que lo decía por su propia actitud, solo hizo un gesto de asentimiento y volvió a enderezarse.

—Hola extraño…

Su cuerpo se quedó frío incluso antes de voltear, ya cuando lo hizo también se quedó mudo. Aquella brillante mirada verdosa le observaba expectante y con un toque de emoción que asaltaba con escapar, era el perfecto reflejo de lo que él mismo sentía.

— ¿Acaso no me recuerdas?

Preguntó sin borrar su radiante sonrisa, pero lo que él no notó fue como sus labios temblaban bajo las luces nocturnas y como un pequeño gemido era reprimido y ocultado por la música.

Por dentro negó enérgicamente con la cabeza, por fuera solo se le quedó viendo. Claro que sabía quién era y, aún así, se sintió como un completo extraño frente a ella. Sus ojos bajaron hasta la cadena que brillaba en su cuello y finalmente una sonrisa afloró en su rostro.

—No, claro que te recuerdo, y no sólo por eso.

Señaló ligeramente. Ella sonrió dejando escapar una que otra lágrima rebelde mientras él extendía una mano hacia ella.

— ¿Bailas?

No pudo evitar sonreír con una mirada de confusión.

— ¿Qué?

—Estamos en medio del espectáculo y comenzamos a llamar la atención.

— ¿Y eso no lo hará más?

Preguntó secando sus ojos con el dorso de la manga.

—No lo creo.

Ella sujetó su mano y se acercó a él sin apartar la mirada, el estómago se le revolvía y el corazón parecía querer escapar de su pecho; pasaban diez años desde la última vez que le vio y que, coincidentemente, también fue la primera.

 _Esa melodía..._

—Luego de esa noche volví a buscarte, pero con todo lo que sucedió no di contigo. ¿Dónde estuviste?

Susurró en su oído sin siquiera soltarla. Ella sonrió mientras sentía como las miradas de todos comenzaban a caer sobre ellos.

—Estuve… ocupada. Aunque para serte sincera, ya no entiendo en qué. — mencionó jugando.

—De seguro estuviste fantaseando conmigo.

Bromeó mientras se detenía ante su mirada, la castaña negó con la cabeza.

 _En parte no se equivoca…_

—No creí volverte a ver.

—Yo tampoco creí tener tanta suerte.

Ambos siguieron bailando, pero ya no con la música del guitarrista, sino que con su propia melodía, a su propio ritmo; sumidos en su propio mundo donde solo estaban los dos y donde ya nada más importaba, ni siquiera los aplausos y gritos que surgían a su alrededor mientras ellos se fundían en un abrazo que aquella mañana jamás ocurrió y que ahora el destino conspiraba para que sucediera. Porque sólo bastaba con mirarlos a ellos para creer en el amor.

 _El destino actúa de maneras extrañas, tan sutil como una suave melodía…_

—Te extrañé.

… _Tan mágico como una simple casualidad._

—Y yo a ti, Rebecca…

 **.**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, fue todo lo que pudo salir de mi mente mientras seguía pensando en Wesker vestido de Rapunzel XD. No, pero igual quería escribir un Billecca. Espero sus review y... eso. Gracias por leer.


End file.
